


when you call my name

by catara07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catara07/pseuds/catara07
Summary: Lena has always suspected that Kara is Supergirl.





	when you call my name

Lena had her suspicions about Kara being Supergirl. 

It started with Kara, coming into her office and offering the reporter to validate her parking to which Kara politely refused saying she flew....in a bus. 

Lena swepf it under the rug because one of the blunders she observed about Kara is that weird things come out of her mouth. Until those weird things reach a point of becoming questionable, Kara mumbling and hissing unfamiliar words, if they are even words, in an occassional manner mostly when she's pissed off or she adored something she'd simply define as out of this world. 

There's also the sudden need to be excused that coincided with Supergirl appearing on news that caught her in action and saving the day. And after an hour or two of absence, Kara would sometimes return smelling of smoke with patches of soot on her face and hair or had marks of dirt that are randomly present on her previously clean clothes. 

It must be just her analytical self, Lena thought. A burden she's been carrying with her since she was young where she habitually pick out the smallest of details and come up with endless fickled theories. 

Kara and Supergirl. 

Supergirl and Kara. 

Lena couldn't paint the two as one. Both may possess similar characteristice of being loyal, compassionate and kind, but beneath, they're oranges and apples. Supergirl is poised, self-assured and cunning whereas Kara is insecure, clumsy and awkward. 

Until one day, Lena has proven that she's right all along. She isn't mad, betrayed or cheated. Kara might have a good reason for keeping Lena out of Supergirl business as much as she could. 

It shouldn't be some rocket science the more Lena thought of it. A pair of glasses can hardly conceal one's face. But the philosophy behind backed the purpose. We only want to see what we want to see. Lena wanted to see Kara only. She's the one that mattered more and Lena needed most. 

The questions will finally be put to rest as Lena stood in front of Kara's apartment for the dinner Kara promised. Her fist coming up to the door then retrieving it again and she did it over and over. It's stupid because Kara could be awaiting for her arrival and her breathing can be heard by the hero from this side. 

So she knocked and Kara shouted for her to come in. It's a long week of not being in each other's presence. Lena is no longer in the dark of course. Kara's pseudo absence is understandable with the atmosphere poisoned with Kryptonite. 

Lena entered the room and she's greeted by candlelights and flowers and a beautiful Kara who's hair is down, dressed in a simple sweater and jeans. The smell of potstickers and pizza followed which didn't really go together with the motif Kara is going for but Lena didn't care. She missed Kara. Yes, she's at the DEO for good amount of days, assisting Supergirl in the functions of the suit Lena built, but seeing Kara in this glory is entirely different, like watching the sun rise after the stormy days. 

Lena sighed, shaking away the chill brought by the reminder of another near-death episode on Kara's life, the toxic green flowing through Kara's body like blood in veins and Kara's lifeless form. She remembered that there could be more - worse scenarios, and she's never known of them. This fear is a unique feeling, ridden with more apprehension ever since she's got confirmation of Kara's secret. 

"Lena?" Worry dawned in Kara's face. 

"It's you." Lena said, swallowing that huge lump in her throat. "You're Supergirl." 

Kara paled in a beat. Lena didn't even know it's possible for a Kryptonian to look pale but it is. Another fact for her to take note. 

"Lena-"

"Don't even attempt denying it, please? You see, you're the only one who calls me like that." 

It's just a name. Albeit a simple, common name. But Kara had a certain way of saying it. Full of joy, adoration, sometimes of concern and sometimes of love, as Lena would fool herself every so often. Then in her comms earlier today at the DEO, she heard Supergirl dropping formalities and say her name with a similar, very identical ring to how Kara would pronounce it. And Lena knew. 

Kara shrugged, a sign of surrender to Lena's claim. 

"If you think it's because you're a Luthor, then don't. I promise, I can do better  than that." Kara came a step closer, hands mid-air to level the situation while avoiding this invisible border she shouldn't cross. The Supergirl in her is taking over. 

"How? " Lena's head perked up, commanding an impression that she isn't fazed. Her questions should be answered by now, but a lot more is being born the longer this is taking. 

"I care about you. I just didn't want to involve you. There's so much sacrifice and loss to bear."

Lena feigned a hurtful expression, clutching a hand to her chest to add to the dramatics. "I'm rather insulted by that."

"I don't mean to underestimate you. You're a very capable woman who can handle her own " Kara paused. "It's not really the danger that I worry. Like I said, you can handle yourself even without me saving you. I..." Kara let out a laugh. Lena's eyes narrowed, a crinkle forming on her nose. "This is gonna sound ridiculous." She warned. 

"Try me." Lena encouraged. They've talked about their favorite boy bands, dropped by every cafe that served kale and Lena bribed exclusive info to Kara about L-Corp so she would visit for lunch guised as an interview. 

"I feel normal with you, Lena." Kara isn't very confident with her reveal, but Lena can tell she's being honest. "I was scared that things will change. I've shared my life with other people, not as myself but as someone with powers and capabilities beyond a human's imaginations. What we have, it's something I could call and keep as mine. I know it sounds crazy and selfish, but it's real. Every time I'm in a fight, I always think about coming back to you."

No one has really put Lena in that kind of pedestal, existentially wise. Well, she's currently the most powerful woman in National City but that's an irrelevant point compared to Kara's reputation as a natural charmer. Kara is way too nice she wouldn't hurt a fly, maybe except for those meta insects that swarmed the city two months ago. While Lena, she can be a bitch when necessary. Lena hated cliches but she flips on that switch as defense mechanism. 

She's never been addressed in such regard, to be that person who provided normalcy to someone who lost her planet and her home and now a refugee in a foreign one. God, that's a lot to take and Lena is one who's had good steer on pressure. If her mother hears this, she's so gonna flip as it did not align with the Luthor ideals. Lena may have liked the latter. 

"If it counts for something," Kara continued when Lena has not said a word. "I've been hoping to tell you. I just couldn't figure out how." 

"What changed?" Lena inquired, still reeling from what Kara just professed. 

"I felt closest to death this time. I was slipping away and it was so easy to just be taken away by the strong currents of the kryptonite. I fought during those moments that I couldn't open my eyes. I just really wanted to wake up and at least tell Alex that I love her, Eliza, my mom, my friends and you. Most especially you." Kara is breathless, but she's smiling. "And since I've survived, I just thought you should know what I feel. I no longer wanted to waste another day never letting you know and never showing you how much I love you."

Lena's eyes wandered around Kara's apartment. She's overwhelmed, moved and a little confused. "Is that why..." Her hand gestured over the wonderful setting Kara has done to her place because the whole _I love you_ put the pieces together.  

"Yeah. I wanted to be a romantic since I know you're not getting a lot of that." Kara sheepishly answered and soon realized how wrong that sounded. "Not that I think you're not worth wooing because you are. Anyone would form a bee line. But you did tell me that you're currently unavailable..."

Kara went on with her ramble. Lena let her because she's trying to think about something else besides Kara acting all cute and talking about the grand plans she had. Lena almost forgot that the girl in front of her was at the brink of death. Kara is smiling, cringing and there's a lot of hand motioning left and right. 

This isn't what Lena expected when she planned to confront Kara with her identity. She anticipated somewhere on the emotional side because both of them are one hell of emotional, sappy people. Kara has a lot of passion while Lena has a lot of angst. 

"Kara." Lena spoke flatly and it shut Kara up, putting a strain to the rest of her ramblings. "Come here." 

Kara's eyes grew wide.

"Come here." Lena beckoned. Kara's the most affectionate person she met. Lena wouldn't tolerate people just touching her, then Kara who's a bundle of hugs and kisses came to her life and somehow she seemed to find herself seeking for that. 

Yet, here she is, taking baby steps to come up to Lena. To think Kara has super speed made it harder for Lena to wrap her head around this flood of knowledge. Kara is fidgeting in front of her and pushed her askewed glasses further up the bridge of her nose, hardly making eye contact with Lena. A smile stretched on Lena's lips because this is still Kara in front of her. Her Kara, nothing more and nothing less. 

"What?" Kara began to feel conscious about herself. 

"I might have known about your alter-ego but I wasn't quite sure." Lena confessed. 

"Rao, that's actually worse because I made you put up with my lying for who knows how long." Kara buried her face in her hands. To best explain her feeling, she's every dirty politician rolled into one. 

Lena strode close and peeled Kara's hands from her face. There's the pout, Kara's secret weapon and it's doing something to Lena's insides. "I told you, I wasn't sure." She said, nearly laughing. 

"You're not mad?"

"You did not disappoint with your reasons. That says something."

Relief washed over Kara's face. "We're good? Even with me having feelings for you?" 

"You could've timed it better though. I'm smart but it's too much information." Lena jested. 

"If I'm going to court you, I want you to know everything there is to know about me." 

"That's very formal of you." Kara is cheesy. The cheesiest person Lena ever knew and a day still comes that Kara unfailingly surprised her. 

"Is that bad?" 

"No. I mean, you don't have to do this." That sounded right in her head until she heard herself. It didn't help her that she's wearing a bland and neutral expression that easily led Kara to an assumption. Kara is faster to react before Lena could save and reiterate it. 

"You're rejecting me." Kara said with certainty, her voice is shaking a little. 

"No, Kara-" 

"It's okay, Lena." Kara's tone became overly chirpy, obviously compensating to the shame and hurt she thought she's got herself into. Lena didn't have it in her to stop Kara's series of stuttering and broken phrases simply because Kara is talking too fast. "I'm a sport. You-You don't have to pamper me or s-say sorry. I can't-I can't force you, you know. It's your r-right to say yes or no. I'm just gonna accept it and maybe shut up now." 

Kara pursed her lips, face red. 

"I can't tell if you're trying to be adorable or what." Lena smirked. 

"I swear, I'm not trying anything.... wait, you think I'm adorable?" Kara's cheeks are redder.

"I don't think you're adorable. You are adorable." Lena smiled wholeheartedly. 

"If this is you trying to make me feel better-" 

"Kara," Lena held Kara's wrist, hoping that would ease her. "You don't have to, as you said, court me. I believe we're way past that."

Kara's eyebrows furrowed, thinking deep. "You like me? You like like me?" 

"Yes, I like like you." Lena imitated, rubbing a thumb over Kara's soft skin. 

"Huh." Kara awkwardly grinned. "Can I hug you then?" 

Needless to say, Lena leaned close and guided Kara's arms to coil around her. Lena did the same. She squeezed Kara a little harder to have a better feel of her. Kara is soft, impossibly soft. Even the way Kara breathes warmly against her nape and how her fingers comb through Lena's hair gently. Although Lena has hugged Kara a number of times and the experience has been similar, it's gotten harder to believe now that Kara can be so delicate. Supergirl is rigid and firm but Lena couldn't feel like Kara is. 

"How long did it take you to control your powers?" It's the only explanation. Lena is aware that having such abilities isn't just a bonus that came with arriving to Earth. It was something Kara had to adapt with on top of living in a whole new world.

"The entire middle school." Kara whispered. "I broke someone's toe, Alex's arm, a desk, a chair, the bathroom sink, just to name a few. I was scared of myself."

"Of course you are." Lena can imagine the horror.

"Aren't you, now that you know the truth about me? I can hurt you. I can... break you." Lena felt Kara flinching as the hero's hands seemed to brush lightly around her like she's trying ease ahead the pain she might cause. 

Lena pulled away and brought a hand to Kara's face, cradling it. "And I trust you." 

Kara parted her lips and inched close,  noses touching and a tongue licking over Lena's bottom lip, prompting her intentions. The surroundings became white noise to Lena's ears, her focus gravitating towards Kara alone and her senses becoming filled up to the brim with Kara only. Her breath, her scent, the warmth oozing from Kara's very fingertips and how unfair that Lena is powerless under the spell of those blue eyes. 

Lena has been kissed a few times but nothing's left quite a mark on her. Kara kissed her, like the mountains moved and the oceans tore apart. Their lips are moving slow, escalating torridly as tongues got involved. Lena shed a tear, completely losing her balance and letting Kara catch her body and hold it against hers. Oh god, she's crying a little and she isn't sure if it's because she waited so long for this, wondered again what took them forever even if the answers have been laid out for her or that Kara is such a sensational kisser who knew exactly where to place her hands and where to land her lips as she ventured to Lena's neck. 

Lena needed to breathe. She didn't know that making out can be dizzy. Still in her right frame of mind, she broke away from Kara as gently as she could so she won't send a mixed message. 

"Are you okay?" Kara has bent herself, studying Lena who's slightly gasping for air. 

"I'm great." The heat continued to rush to Lena's face. 

"Am I terrible? I've kissed a few people but I might have overdone it with you because I really love you and I just want to-" 

"Shh." Lena pressed a finger to Kara's lips. She should be mad or something, out of jealousy that someone else has kissed Kara and experienced that mindblowing journey, and that nobody cared enough to tell Kara that she's a fucking good kisser. 

"I love you too and I want to keep kissing you, Kara. If I could, I wouldn't stop. But I do have to catch my breath first." Then Lena's stomach grumbled. "And dinner?" 

"Dinner it is." Kara laced their hands together and led them to the table. 

 

 


End file.
